Perfect Chemistry
by Projekt-Failure
Summary: Seveneen year old Weslynn Carter is your average high school senior--except her parents up and moved from Ohio to Colorado. Is resident leper Chris Pine the answer to her fitting in or standing out? X-Posted from MIBBA account under trishapocalypse


**Part One.**

"How can this not even bother you, Wes?" Will, her younger brother, asked as he carried a couple more boxes into her room.

Wes shrugged, fumbling with her laptop and opening her Zune software. "Maybe because I'm a senior and I only have a few months left so I don't see the point in being miserable just because I'm at a new school."

"Yeah, well, I'm a freshman and I'm completely miserable," her brother told her. He sighed.

"Look at it this way, Will. You have three plus years to make new friends and find your place," she told him, choosing to play the Papa Roach folder. "You just have to make the best of what phone?

it, you know."

"I'm going to be that awkward smart new kid, you know?" Will complained.

Wes smiled. "Well, that sounds a lot better to me than being the awkward idiot."

Will smiled slightly.

"See? I knew I could make you smile," she said, picking up a box from the floor and setting it on her bed. She pulled out the rest of her clothes and walked over to her black dresser, shoving them in the bottom drawer. "Is this the last box?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised. You had less stuff than me," Will said.

"I gave away most of it so I could pack less," she shrugged.

"I'll take your boxes downstairs. And then you can clean up my room since yours looks so good?" he asked, joking but hopefull.

Wes laughed. "Yeah, no way. You're a big boy. You can clean your own room," she said, straightening the comforter on her bed.

"All right, all right," Will said, picking up the box and walking out the door.

Wes sighed, looking around her a href=".com/albums/pp162/luobai/bedroom%20ideas/bedroom_"room./a She'd been up since three in the morning working on the finishing touches of her room and now everything was finally in place. She was the most organized person in her family and it was obvious in every aspect of her life. She walked over to the closet and slid the door open, making sure everything was in place, before shutting the door again. She pulled on her black hoodie, annoyed with the cold weather in Colorado in mid January, zipping it up and leaving her room. She bounced down the stairs, almost tripping, and she walked into the a href="./1082/1423640197_?v=0"kitchen/a where her mother was making dinner.

Unlike her brother and her mother, she was actually excited about the move. Her father's company had bought a new business in Colorado and he had taken it upon himself to set it up and make sure everything was running properly. That meant that the entire Carter familiy had to pack up and move in three weeks time, right after Christmas, from the town that they'd lived in for the past ten years to a new town in the outskirts of Colorado. William was clearly upset about leaving his new friends in high school (and his girlfriend) behind in Ohio while her mother, Diana, was reluctant to leave her own company. Wes and her father, Jack, were excited to move to a new place and start over. He bought the nicest house he could find in an attempt to make everyone happy.

Wes smiled at her mother. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken tortellini with alfredo sauce," her mother told her. "How's William?"

She shrugged. "Sulking, as per usual. Jealous that my room is completely finished."

Diana laughed. "You've always been organized."

"I don't see the point in leaving boxes everywhere for weeks when I have the time to get it done now," she said, shrugging. "I don't see why everyone thinks that's so crazy."

"It's because you're crazy," her mother said, smiling. "Just like this whole move hasn't phased you at all." She looked over at her daughter as she stirred the sauce. "Why hasn't this phased you at all?"

Wes shrugged again. "I'm just going with the flow, you know? I'm not going to freak out and get all upset because we moved, mom. Yes, we moved, and yes, I'm sad that I had to leave all my friends behind but maybe it's for the best, you know? Especially considering what happened last year," she said, looking down as her voice shrunk.

Her mother sighed. "Honey, you know that wasn't your fault."

"And you know that's not the point, mom. I'm actually really happy to be out of that place. Those people weren't good for me," Wes said, walking over to the bread basket and pulling out a loaf, grabbing a knife and cutting it into slices before tossing them into a basket. "Want me to set the table?"

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No. I want to set the table," she said, grabbing four plates from the cabinet and four forks. She walked over to the table and set it quickly. "Is dinner almost done?"

"Yes. Want to get your father?"

She nodded, pulling the hood up on her hoodie before walking over to her father's study, knocking on the door before walking in.

Her father looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, pumpkin."

"Dinner's ready, dad," she said.

"Okay, thanks. I just have to finish this paper and then I'll be right in. I promise."

Wes nodded, shutting the door. She had always been thankful that, while her father was a professional businessman who was constantly working, he always made time to eat dinner with his family. That was the one promise he made to his kids that he had never broken. He would always eat dinner with the family unless he was away on business, and then he could call at ten every night to catch up with them. "He's on his way," she told her mother as she grabbed the bowl off the counter. "William!" she yelled. "Dinner's ready!"

"So are you two excited about starting school tomorrow?" their father asked them during dinner.

Will shrugged. "Wes is. I'm not." Currently, he was doing the whole passive-aggressive thing with his father since he openly blamed him for packing up and moving and thus "ruining his life."

Wes rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Will. It's not dad's fault."

"Daddy's girl," he muttered.

"Shut up. If you spend less time being miserable about this whole thing, you'd find that it's really not as bad as you think it is. You can make new friends, you know? Leave the past in the past and start over."

"Yeah, well I don't want to start over because my life in Ohio didn't suck," William spat.

Wes sighed. "Why are you acting like this? You were fine earlier."

"Because in twelve hours, I'll be starting a new school and I'm upset," he said. "Why are you not pissed off, Wes? You have one semester left and now we're in a new place."

"I'm okay with it, though, William. I'm not going to waste time being upset," she said, shrugging, as she finished her slice of bread.

"Look, Will," his father started. "I've already apologized for having all of us move in the past few weeks. But I'm trying to get you to see that this is going to be better in the long run because it's a new job, it's a lot more money--"

"Why do I care, dad? I don't profit from this at all," William complained.

"You're such a freshman, Will. If dad profits, we profit," Wes told him. "If the family is making more money, then he'll have more money to save and put in your savings account for college. Just because you don't get instant gratification now doesn't mean you're losing and you won't see anything. But that's besides the point because this isn't about you. It's about dad and you're so damn selfish that you can't see it," she ranted.

"Calm down, Wes," her mother said.

"No! I'm sick and tired of your behavior, William. You need to grow up," she said, grabbing her plate and standing up. She washed it off in the sink and put it in the dishwasher. "Thanks for dinner, mom," she said before walking up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door. "Selfish brat." She picked up her BlackBerry from her dresser (it was a Christmas gift from her father) and checked her text messages; she had a couple from friends back home. She replied before looking at the clock on her wall--it was almost eight o'clock and she had already been up for almost twenty hours. She set her phone on her bed before changing into a pair of shorts and her dad's old Motley Crue shirt, before climbing into bed and turning off her lamp, hoping she'd sleep all through the night. Unlike her brother, her last thoughts before bed weren't dreadful ones of the next day.

* * *

For future reference, I have all of this already written out. Cross posted to my Mibba accoun (under the penname trishapocalypse). I found the inspiration to write about Mr. Chris Fine and pretty much had to do it. Let me know what you think. I hope you like it. =]


End file.
